Memories Don't Fade
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Dons Erinnerungen aus seiner Sicht erzählt.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.  
**Thanks:** to JuMiPi for colourful ideas.

* * *

**Memories Don't Fade**

Es war ein normaler Tag, als ich mit meinem Bruder auf dem Weg zum FBI-Hauptquartier war. Dabei erklärte er mir umständlich, wie er zu seinen Ergebnissen gekommen war. Wie so oft verstand ich nur Bahnhof, doch ich hörte ihm trotzdem zu. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst abgelenkt, als ich einen kurzen, brennenden Schmerz fühlte und daraufhin um mich herum alles schwarz wurde.

--

Ich bin acht Jahre alt und stolzer Bruder, denn ich darf heute zum ersten Mal allein auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen. Insgeheim freue ich mich sehr, dass meine Eltern so schnell keinen Babysitter gefunden haben und ich deshalb einspringen kann. Den ganzen Tag habe ich darauf hingefiebert und mir Gedanken gemacht, was wir alles unternehmen können. Zuerst verabschieden sich jedoch die Eltern von uns. Dad schaut mich prüfend an - den Blick kenne ich schon, denn so sieht er mich jedes Mal an, wenn ich dabei bin, etwas auszufressen -, dann tritt er lächelnd nach draußen. Dagegen betrachtet Mum meinen kleinen Bruder und mich besorgt - so schaut sie mich auch immer an, wenn ich beim Baseball von einem Ball getroffen worden bin. Auch sie lächelt schließlich, drückt uns beide liebevoll zum Abschied und folgt Dad. Ihr Auftreten wirkt endgültig, als ob sie nicht wiederkommen werden, aber vermutlich ist es nur das Gefühl, uns - ihre Kinder - zum ersten Mal allein zu lassen.  
Sorgen mache ich mir nicht, ich freue mich auf das vor mir liegende Abenteuer, das jetzt beginnt, da die Tür geschlossen ist und wir allein sind. Mein Bruder ist noch klein, daher nehme ich ihn an die Hand und zeige ihm das Paradies. Das habe ich in der Küche gefunden, denn der erste Punkt auf meiner langen Liste von anstehenden Unternehmungen, ist Eis essen. Mit meinen acht Jahren bin ich zwar nicht mehr so klein wie mein Bruder, doch ich kann auch noch nicht zum Eisfach hinaufreichen. Deshalb öffne ich erst einmal problemlos den Kühlschrank, ehe ich einen Stuhl heranschiebe, auf den ich klettere. Als ich schließlich das Eisfach ganz oben öffne, finden meine Finger, ohne groß zu suchen, zwei Eis am Stiel, die ich in die Kängurutaschen meines Sweatshirts verstaue. Anschließend klettere ich wieder nach unten und schließe den Kühlschrank.  
Als wieder alles an Ort und Stelle ist, schaue ich in seine großen dunklen Augen, die wissen, was ich geholt habe. Zusammen gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf das Sofa klettert und ich mich neben ihn setze. Ich packe sein Eis aus, wobei ich das Papier um den Stiel wickle, so dass das Eis weder auf das Sofa noch auf meinen Bruder tropfen kann. Anschließend schalte ich den Fernseher ein und schaue mir mit meinem Bruder Mary Poppins an. Vielleicht ist es nicht der passende Film für richtige Jungs, aber er muss noch nicht wissen, wie es ist, acht Jahre alt zu sein. Sein Kleinkinddasein soll er genießen.  
Nachdem wir das Eis aufgegessen haben, lege ich die Stiele auf den Tisch und schaue noch eine Weile mit ihm den Film. Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir uns bettfertig machen müssen, was ich ihm auch sage. Wieder ergreife ich seine kleine Hand und gehe mit ihm hoch, schließlich ist er normalerweise um 19 Uhr im Bett. Zuerst gehen wir ins Bad, dort schiebt er ganz allein seinen kleinen Hocker zum Waschbecken, damit er selbstständig an alles herankommt. Obwohl er schon sehr gut alleine klar kommt, helfe ich ihm ein wenig. Anschließend putze ich mir selbst die Zähne, um dann mit ihm sein Kinderzimmer zu gehen. Ich helfe ihm beim Ausziehen und beim anschließenden Pyjama anziehen, ehe er sich ins Bett legt. Natürlich lese ich ihm noch ein bisschen aus seinem Lieblingsbuch vor, doch als ich gehen will, fängt er an zu weinen. Ich setze mich wieder ans Bett und lese noch etwas weiter, aber das Schauspiel wiederholt sich, als ich gehen will. Daraufhin frage ich ihn, ob ich bei ihm bleiben soll, und er nickt. Deshalb hole ich aus meinem Zimmer meinen Schlafanzug sowie mein Bettzeug und ziehe mich um. Ich lege mich zu ihm und schlafe an seiner Seite ein.

Am Esszimmertisch mache ich meine Hausaufgaben, dabei scheint draußen die Sonne und es ist warm; das perfekte Wetter, um mit meinen Freunden ein paar Bälle zu schlagen oder mit dem BMX-Rad durch die Gegend zu kurven. Wenn ich schnell bin, kann ich bald da draußen sein, deshalb wende ich mich wieder meinem Geschichtsbuch zu. Dabei gleitet mein Blick über meinen acht Jahre alten Bruder, der ebenso wie ich am Esszimmertisch seine Hausaufgaben macht, allerdings ist er ganz anders. Zum einen ist er dermaßen eifrig, dass mir schlecht wird, zum anderen macht er freiwillig Extraaufgaben, wenn es um Mathematik oder jegliche Art von Naturwissenschaften geht. Vor einigen Jahren ist seine mathematische Hochbegabung festgestellt worden und jetzt ist er immer dabei, neue Berechnungen anzustellen, irgendwelche Fachbücher zu wälzen oder mit seinem speziellen Lehrer zu arbeiten. Die Zeit, in der ich gerne mit ihm gespielt habe, ist lange vorbei. Vielmehr freue ich mich, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen muss.  
Unsere Eltern versuchen, uns gleich zu behandeln, doch eigentlich hat Charlie immer Vorrang. An einem Tag hat er nachmittags noch zusätzlichen Unterricht und muss dorthin gefahren werden, am nächsten Tag haben unsere Eltern ein Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer, da er seine schulische Laufbahn eventuell um eine weitere Klasse verkürzen kann. Dagegen hat für mich niemand Zeit, auch wenn sie versuchen, mich mit einzubeziehen, indem sie am Wochenende zu dritt zu meinen Spielen kommen. Er findet das sehr interessant, allerdings nur auf der Zahlenebene, denn nach jedem Spiel erklärt er mir irgendwelche Ergebnisse, die mich nicht interessieren. Das zeige ich ihm immer wieder unmissverständlich, aber ich frage mich, ob er es jemals verstehen wird.  
Um meinen Bruder zu entgehen, bin ich so wenig wie nötig Zuhause. Mich zieht es nach draußen in die weite Welt, die derzeit aus Pasadena besteht, deshalb treffe ich mich meistens mit meinen Freunden im Park oder aber mit meiner Freundin. Von ihr habe ich keinem in der Familie erzählt, denn ich möchte sie nicht teilen, wie ich schon meine Eltern, eigentlich mein ganzes Leben mit ihm teilen muss. Früher, als er noch kleiner und nicht begabt gewesen ist, habe ich ihn immer mitgenommen, wenn er es wollte. Heute mag ich ihn nicht mehr, denn er hat mir meine Eltern genommen. Genauer gesagt sind heute die Tage rar, an denen ich ihn wirklich sehe, denn nur selten sitzen wir an einem Tisch. Und auf diese Tage kann ich eigentlich verzichten.

Im Sportunterricht bin ich wirklich gut, wenn mein Zeugnis auch in manchen Bereichen nicht perfekt ist, so habe ich in diesem Fach doch immer die Bestnoten erreicht. Allerdings ist Sport für mich nicht nur ein Unterrichtsfach, sondern mein Steckenpferd. Ein Tag ohne Bewegung ist für mich ein verlorener Tag. Ich muss die Arbeit meiner Muskeln spüren. Dieses Hobby hat es geschafft, dass ich ein Stipendium für das College bekommen habe. Es sind die letzten Tage vor meinem Abschluss, auf den ich mich freue, denn danach werde ich diese Stadt und meine Familie hinter mir lassen.  
Mein kleiner Bruder hat es geschafft, zusammen mit mir seinen Abschluss zu machen, insgesamt hat er fünf Schuljahre übersprungen. Jetzt ist er mit mir in der Sporthalle und soll wie alle anderen auch das Zirkeltraining machen. Wir sind in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt, weil wir so viele Schüler sind. Die eine Gruppe sitzt herum, während die andere an den Geräten ist. Glücklicherweise sind wir in unterschiedlichen Gruppen, so dass ich mich nicht mit ihm abgeben muss. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Jungs sitze ich auf einer Matte und schaue den Anderen zu. Eigentlich konzentriere ich mich auf die Mädchen, denn das ist der schönste Anblick im Raum, insbesondere mein Verabredung für den Abschlussball.  
Als ich bemerke, dass die Jungs neben mir dumme Sprüche über jemand machen, wende ich meinen Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ab und weiß sofort, über wen sie reden. Mein Bruder, unsportlich in jeder Beziehung, hängt wie ein nasser Sack an einem Seil, das er hochklettern soll. Keinen Millimeter bewegt er sich vorwärts, hält aber seine Position. Einige Schüler warten darauf, dass er endlich fertig ist und sie weitermachen können. Auch sie hänseln ihn für seine Unsportlichkeit. In dem Moment brennt in meinem Kopf eine Sicherung durch, woraufhin ich die versammelte Klasse anherrsche, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Anschließend gehe ich zum Seil und versuche, ihn zu motivieren. Erstaunt schaut er mich an, dann greift er tatsächlich mit der rechten Hand über die linke und zieht sich ein Stück höher, während er sich mit den Füßen Halt gibt. Es dauert eine Weile, doch er schafft den ganzen Weg hoch, ehe er langsam wieder herunterklettert und sich das letzte Stück auf die Matte fallen lässt. Das sehe ich nur noch aus der Ferne, denn ich bin mittlerweile wieder zu meinem Platz zurückgekehrt, an dem meine Verabredung mich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss empfängt.

--

"Don? Don... Hörst Du mich?" Eine verzweifelte Stimme drang aus weiter Ferne an mein Ohr; eine Stimme, die ich kannte. "Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe!" Ich versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang mir nicht. "Red mit mir, Don." Wieder war da diese Stimme, dieses Mal fordernd, und ich wollte nichts lieber als ihrem Wunsch nachkommen, doch aus meinem Mund kam nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch, das durch Flüssigkeit verursacht wurde. "DON?" Die Stimme war mittlerweile hysterisch, deshalb riss ich mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft meine Augenlider auf, die sich daraufhin einen Spalt breit öffneten. Vor mir sah ich das blutverschmierte Gesicht meines kleinen Bruders, mit dem ich so viel erlebt hatte. Daraufhin schlich sich ein seliges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, ehe sich meine Augen für immer schlossen.


End file.
